Happy Birthday Rima! OneShot
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: Today's the sixth, AKA Rima Mashiro's birthday! What happens when there is a party and she doesn't want one? One-Shot featuring Rima! PLEASE READ PREVIEW FOR A FUTURE STORY I'M GOING TO WRITE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a One-Shot for Rima's Birthday. Happy Birthday Rima!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Many fan boys screamed. Mashiro Rima sighed in annoyance. How did they even know her birthday? She ignored them, and walked to her classroom. She always hated her birthday, mostly because she always got attention, and she was star. She wanted to be the star of comedy, but not of the day!

"Happy birthday, Rima!" Amu greeted as she walked into the classroom.

"Thanks Amu." Rima muttered, sitting in her seat.

"Happy birthday, Mashiro-San, I hope the day is great." Tadase smiled.

"Whatever thanks Tadase." Rima said. Suddenly, the class bell rang. Nikaidou cleared his throat.

"Well, we have a birthday today." Rima's heart stopped. Oh no, this isn't happening! "And it's a Friday, so we have no work to do. Let's take the day, and celebrate Mashiro Rima's birthday!" The whole class started cheering. Rima crossed her arms. February 6th… what an unfortunate day. There was nothing else going on anyway. The whole class erupted in cheers. Rima was forced to stand up. Someone brought in a cake that read: Happy Birthday Rima-Chan. Oh god, no! Rima wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

"I made the cake ~desu!" Su said, smiling. Rima frowned.

"Let's sing!" Nikaidou said.

"Wait, we have to get a few people!" Amu said, looking at Tadase. Rima was scared, realizing they meant Nagihiko. Oh no, oh no! Amu left and came back with Nagihiko and Yaya and someone else. Kirishima-Kun? He had confessed to her for her last birthday. Rima was seriously annoyed. Great birthday…

"Yay! Let the party begin!" Kusu-Kusu said, cheering. Rima sighed.

"Happy birthday, Rima-Tan!" Yaya said, jumping on her shoulders.

"Happy birthday Rima-Chan! We have presents for you later." She froze.

"You, WHAT?" Rima exclaimed. Nagihiko smirked.

"Mashiro-San, Happy, err, birthday…" Kirishima said quietly. Rima turned to him, and said nothing. She felt badly because she liked someone else now… someone else who was also in this room. Rima looked at Nagihiko.

"Man, can't I have a minute without thinking about him? It's my birthday!" Rima muttered, accidently out loud.

"What?" Tadase asked. Rima's eyes widened.

"Uh, err, nothing!" Rima said quickly. Kusu-Kusu giggled. So, they spent the whole school day partying. Rima sat down, getting annoyed. She hated parties and attention for something pointless like this.

After school was over, they headed for the Royal Garden. Rima's chair was decorated with balloons and party stuff.

"Sit down!" Yaya instructed. Rima sighed, and sat on the "Queen's Chair."

"Happy birthday Mashiro!" Kukai said, walking in.

"Happy birthday from the Tsukiyomis." Utau and Ikuto said in unison, following. Utau walked over to Kukai, and held his hand. Kirishima was still here. They had another cake, and Rima saw Yaya's eyes sparkle.

"You can eat it Yaya, I don't want cake." Rima muttered.

"Really Rima-Tan? You're awesome!" Yaya hugged her. Rima sighed.

"Now let's sing; HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Kukai started.

"Oh my god, you can't sing Souma." Utau stood up. "Leave singing to me. I made a song just for this." Ikuto stood up, and pulled out his violin. Utau sang a birthday song, but not the typical one. Rima had to admit she liked it.

"Okay, now say stop when you get to your age. Are you 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14…"

"Stop." Rima muttered, crossing my arms. Everyone started clapping. What was so special about Rima saying, "stop?" Rima blew out the candles.

"Did you make a wish?" Nagihiko teased, knowing how much she hated this.

"No, I didn't. Isn't my chara for that?" At this point, Kirishima was confused. He didn't bother asking however. Rima watched everyone eat her cake. Nagihiko cut a piece, and handed it to her. Rima shook her head.

"Whether you like it or not, you are taking a piece. It's _your_ cake so whether you beat or not, you have to take it." Nagihiko said. Rima sighed, and took it, putting it in front of her on the table.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kairi ran in. "Happy birthday Queen, you're 14 right?" Rima nodded sheepishly. God, she was getting older.

"Presents time!" Yaya said, grinning. Rima sighed as everyone took out the presents. First, she opened one from the Tsukiyomis, Kukai, and Kairi. It was a signature from Rima's favorite comedian. Rima didn't even try to hide her excitement. Next, the present was from Tadase and Amu. Ikuto looked annoyed that Amu shared with Tadase. Rima opened it to reveal the juggling pins used by my favorite comedian. Rima smiled, and opened Yaya's. Rima was surprised that she got it alone. She opened it, and saw figurines of all of her favorite comedians.

"Thanks guys!" Rima said, turning to the last two presents. She opened the one from Kirishima. It was flowers. She didn't hide her disappointment. Flowers? Rima found that awfully lame. She didn't even say thanks. Finally, she turned to her last present; Nagihiko's. Rima wasn't looking forward to this. When she opened it, she was shocked to see two tickets. She saw they were to her favorite comedian.

"You can go with whoever you want." Nagihiko said.

"Thanks Nagi, but that's easy." Rima stood up. "I want to go with you!" Rima hugged him, shocking everyone, including Nagihiko. "I like you, and I think today is the perfect day to confess." She kissed his lips. She could tell he was in shock, but kissed her back. They heard footsteps walking away. When they broke the kiss, they turned to see Kirishima gone. Rima didn't really care that he left or that the others were staring at them in shock. Rima found herself kissing him again.

**Take that Kirishima! I find him annoying for taking away Rima from Nagihiko. Rate and Review even though it's a One-Shot.**


	2. PREVIEW FOR FUTURE STORY! PLEASE READ

**Yeah this story is over, but this is a preview for a story I'm going to write soon… Featuring our favorite clown, Rima, enjoy, and I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**Rima: Remember, this is a preview, not for real.**

**Me: Yup *nods***

**Kusu-Kusu: Rate if you want to see this as a story ;)**

"Hey, wait up!" I called, chasing after him. I tried to catch up, but my running has never been top notch. He couldn't see me chasing him, because I was just too slow. Even my chara, Kusu-Kusu couldn't help. "Damn it, hold up already!" I yelled. He stopped short, and turned, watching me stop and pant. He smiled wearily, and walked back to me.

"You shouldn't have come." He said softly. He looked away, a sad expression on his face.

"Did you think I wouldn't come? After yesterday's events, of course I'm coming!" He looked down.

"Please, I shouldn't have told you this… I should have just left, like I did the first time. Just left a note and disappeared." He looked close to tears. "Just turn around, okay, for me?"

"No." I said coldly. He took my hand, and sighed.

"Don't make this harder for both of us. If you let me go easily, this won't be hard, or at least as hard."

"Are you freaking stupid?" I stood on my toes, to reach his height. "I'm _not_ just letting you go like a balloon just floating away. I will hold onto you for as long as I can." I leaned in, and kissed him, clearly taking him by surprise. He broke off quickly and blushed.

"That won't help." He warned. "Look, I can't be with you, so just back off, okay?"

"I want to be with you!" I cried, hugging him. His eyes softened slightly.

"So do I… we both know it's not possible however." He patted my back, and let go of me. "Go back to your old self, okay? I love that side of you… your cool and you can let things go easily… that's the Rima I fell in love with."

"If there's a way you can come back, come back, okay?" I asked, persistently. He smiled.

"I'll try… but it might not be for a long time, minimum five years." He clenched his fist, and turned around, starting to walk off. My eyes widened, as I watched him leave and listened to his disappearing footsteps.

"Good-bye Rima-Chan, it was great knowing you." He was officially gone, out of my life.

**PREVIEW COMPLETE!**

**Rima: What the freaking hell? That was nothing like me, and I'd never feel that way about a boy!**

**Me: You'd hate me if I revealed who the boy was.**

**Rima: What are you suggesting? Who, who WHO?**

**Me: Gotta keep the readers in suspense… I'll start writing this after I finished writing Easter's Revenge. I'm sure it's kind of obvious who it is, but still…  
Rima: REVEAL WHO IT IS!**

**Amu: What's going on?**

**Yaya: It's noisy in here!**

**Tadase: Well, rate and review please!**

**Nagihiko: O.O Yaya, you can go WAY noisier than that.**

**Rima: Yeah, he's right… TELL ME!**

**Me: He's in this room…**

**Rima: Tadase or… eww not Fujisaki!**

**Nagihiko: I'm awfully insulted.**

**Rima: You should be!**

**Nagihiko: :P**

**Me: …**


End file.
